Heated Passion
by RobynRider
Summary: Princess Zelda and Samus Aran get very worked up over a match, and go at each other like rabbits afterwards. PWP, Yuri, Futa, BDSM,


The dark, quiet, still bedroom was shaken by the sudden sound of a door hitting the wall. Two women were silhouetted by the light beaming in from the hallway. They took no time in slamming the door shut once again, returning the room to its dark state. This time, however, there was a ravenous frenzy of hormones and desire filling the room with depraved groans. The Princess held her hunter close, kissing all over the warm flesh of her neck. Samus had just finished a battle, so she was sweaty and messy. Locks and strands of blonde hair clung to her skin as she panted, her head resting against the door as her lover worked her sensitive neck.

"You were so fucking sexy in that fight…" The goddess purred, her lips never fully leaving Samus's tantalizing skin.

The hunter could only reply with a helpless whimper, biting into her fist in an attempt to conceal her pleasure. Samus's body was a fine instrument, and Zelda was its master. She could play it perfectly, causing a multitude of sounds at will. The hunter tried to maintain a level of dignity, but always succumbed to her fate sooner or later.

Zelda's hands glided along the skin-tight Zero Suit, enjoying its warmth. Her right hand ended up at the tight blue ass, squeezing at it roughly. Samus felt a guttural heave tugging at her throat, but she managed to hold it back. She couldn't let her fiancee know how close she already was to snapping. Then their game would be over. Zelda snickered, planting full, wet kisses up the hunter's neck. Soon, she left one on Samus's chin, moving up and breathing heavily against her lips.

"Baby, you're _soooooooo _sexy…." She moaned, rubbing her chest against Samus's. "I need you…." She took Samus's hand into her free one, pinning it against the wall above their heads.

"I love you…" Samus managed to grunt, her cheeks ablaze from arousal and embarrassment.

The goddess once again laughed, kissing her lover on the lips as she toyed with her enormous ass. Their embrace was tender, sensual, and slow. They always took their time with each and every step. Every single kiss was savored. Every scent fully enjoyed. Every moan allowed to echo off the walls. They didn't fuck. They truly made love. And tonight was no exception. Zelda pulled away, causing a loud smacking sound as their lips parted. She then leaned close to Samus's ear, whispering. "My babygirl is a winner… And she's going to get the winner's reward tonight." She nibbled on her earlobe.

It's true, Samus had won against her opponent a mere hour ago. She fought hard, and it got Zelda's engines going so damn strong. Whenever either of them won their fights, the sex-session that followed would usually go all night. They both _really_ got off to winning, and they also loved the adrenaline rush of a good fight.

"If I'm the winner, that means I get to control the tempo…" Samus licked her lips, grabbing Zelda by the dress and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

The princess moaned, gripping Samus and slamming her harder against the door. The hunter just moaned right back in response, their lips locked in a fierce embrace, each tongue wrestling for control. Their kisses were loud, wet, and firm. Samus eventually balled a fist in her princess's hair, pulling her head away. A strand of saliva connected their bottom lips. Samus shoved her lover down onto her knees, shoving her face into her sweaty, musky crotch. Zelda squealed in delight, smearing her face left and right like a pig rolling in shit. She couldn't get enough of the hunter's thick body.

"Get a good whiff of me, babe." Samus purred.

Zelda sniffed loud enough for Samus to hear, her eyes rolling back into her head as she absorbed the mix of sweat, latex, and pussy juices filling her nostrils. "Hon, please… Get this suit off…" She begged, her voice shaky.

Samus complied, tapping her wrist-band a few times. The suit retracted into the gauntlet, and she cast it aside. Now she was completely nude. Zelda wrapped her arms around her lover, kissing up her left thigh. Her pink lipstick left marks as she trailed up to Samus's quivering crotch. However, that was not her destination. She reached a hand up, pulling Samus down by the hair. She fell onto her fat ass, leaving the both of them eye-to-eye once again. Zelda locked lips with her fiancee, digging her nails into the hunter's back as the kissing got more and more frenzied. She pulled the taller girl into her lap, wrapping her hands around and cupping Samus's ass in each palm. She moved them around, spreading them, shoving them together, jiggling them. Samus let out a deep groan, desperately trying to stay quiet.

"Still resistant to chat, hmm? Well then…" Princess Zelda snapped her fingers, and the dresser drawer opened.

A devious toy floated toward them, causing Samus to panic. "Wait, Zelly, I promise, I'll moan. I'll moan like a slut!" She bargained.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. _Too little too late, Sammy." Zelda giggled, taking the toy into her hands.

It was a three and a half inch dildo with a circular base, and a harness. In other words, it was a cock-gag. Not only that, but it was a _magical _toy. It would shoot a load of Zelda's sperm down her throat every sixty seconds, nearly causing the hunter to choke. "Sorry, honey, now open those sexy lips." She moaned, pushing the tip against Samus's mouth. The hunter resisted, but didn't truly try to stop it. The black toy slipped past her beautiful, full lips in a slow sensual manner. Soon, Zelda was clicking the harness in place, kissing Samus's nose.

"That's one hole, sweetie." Zelda giggled. "Now!" She snapped her fingers, and Samus's hands were cuffed behind her back.

Zelda pushed Samus onto her front, her naked body exposed and vulnerable. Her ass was begging to be toyed with… The Princess's elegant gloved hand swiftly struck Samus's fat left cheek, causing it to ripple and jiggle. Zelda couldn't help but laugh. "My word, sweetheart, how are you in such good shape with an ass this fat?" She questioned, spanking it again. At that moment, the toy came down Samus's throat, causing her to cough and drool.

"_Fuuuuckkkkkk…_" Zelda cooed, slapping Samus's ass mercilessly. "I'm more of a breast-woman myself, but _this ass! _It's fucking phenomenal. I can't help myself…. I become a feral beast…" She growled, leaning down and biting into Samus's left cheek.

Samus wasn't down for the count yet. She kicked back, shifting their weight. She took Zelda all the way back, sitting right on her face as the Princess lied on her back. Zelda moaned in pure bliss, her entire face hidden beneath Samus's killer ass. Right as the hunter felt a sense of pride, another load of cum shot down her throat and dripped down her chin. In retaliation, she smeared her ass against Zelda's face, smothering her lover with her enormous, fat, beautiful rear. Zelda snapped her fingers, and the toy doubled in size, gagging Samus and causing her eyes to water. Samus, as a 'fuck you', let out a fart right against Zelda's face. It was slow, and loud. Zelda actually whined pathetically, her nose wrinkling. She tried to shuffle out of underneath her fiancee, but Samus was too strong. She farted again, trapping Zelda in a hotbox of sorts. The princess's eyes watered, and she let out a gag. It was time… With her powers, she forced Samus off, shoving the woman three feet away. The hunter's head hit the foot of the bed, her ass up high. Zelda carefully undressed herself one article of clothing at a time, folding each.

"You've been a bad girl, Sammy. And now you're going to be punished." She smiled, snapping her fingers and growing a ten inch cock.

Samus writhed pathetically on the groud, the cock shooting another load down her throat. It was sticky, and clung to the walls of her mouth. She couldn't swallow. She gagged in surprise when she felt her ponytail being roughly grabbed by her love. Zelda had already properly lubricated her enchanted cock, and was ready to fuck her little pet raw. She lined it up, and thrust in. Samus let out a desperate, gut-wrenching shriek of surprise and pain as Zelda lanced her like this. Tears streamed down her face along with her makeup as Zelda fucked her fat ass silly.

Zelda bit her lip, watching with the best view in the house. Samus's ass accepted her beautifully… She'd fucked it so many times before that the hole understood its true purpose, taking the cock easily. She watched in a trance-like state as her cock completely disappeared between the ass cheeks with each thrust, only to emerge once more. It was hypnotic… She fondled her own chest with a free hand as she went, moaning.

"Yes, you sexy bitch… You've got the best fucking ass in the entire world… And it's all mine…" She nearly drooled at the sight.

Samus gagged helplessly, swallowing another thick load of cum. Each thrust caused her entire lower half to jiggle. She felt ashamed… She was a hunter. A warrior. A woman! But Zelda could reduce her to nothing more than a dripping pile of desire in seconds. She couldn't help herself. Despite her best efforts, she began to moan. She moaned, and moaned, and moaned. She sounded like the sluttiest bitch on Earth, and it was music to Zelda's ears.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck…" She cooed, licking her lips. "I'm close, baby…. I'm…" Her balls felt like they were about to blow. She thrust in deep, shooting her load into Samus's insides. At the same time, the toy erupted down her throat, filling her up on both ends. Zelda pulled out, panting. She curled Samus's bound-body up in her lap, petting her hair. "There, there…." She got her hair out of her pretty face. "I'm not done with you yet…"

Samus knew that was the truth. She cherished the calm moments between relentless fuckings. Sometimes they'd go on for ten minutes at a time. She closed her eyes, cooing like a cute little puppy, nuzzling in Zelda's lap. She was so in love…


End file.
